The Greatest DBZ Villains See A Shrink
by Sominic
Summary: It's time to see the shrink again. Today's lesson....enemies.


(The story takes place in Dr Tiki King's office in the Under World

(The story takes place in Dr Tiki King's office in the Under World.) 

"Okay I'm going to start off the lesson by telling everyone that they are beautiful." Dr Tiki King sits down in his chair as he takes out a clip board. 

"Okay this guy needs some serious help." Nappa said leaning over toward Raditz whom sat next to him. He nods in agreement. The both look the same as they did when they first arrived on earth. 

Dr. Tiki King hears Nappa's remark and says softly, "Nappa is there something you would like to say to the class?" 

Nappa stands up with a forced ear-to-ear smile. "Yeah I just wanted to say that this class," he notices two guards in the corner with their weapons ready. "that this class is...gre...at." He sits back down abrutly and crosses his arms. 

"Good going." whispered Raditz as he elbows him in the side. 

"Well, I think that was a nice thing of Nappa to say. Doesn't everyone else?" Everyone nods slightly. "Okay then everyone... the next thing I would like to do is call roll." He looks at his list. "Let's start with Burter." 

"What!" He snaps. 

"Just say here please." 

"Whatever." 

Dr. Tiki King checks off his name. "Captain Ginyu?" There was no response. "Ginyu?" 

"Um...he's still a frog. The coward won't kill himself." replied Guldo. 

"Okay Guldo thanks. I see you're here." He checks him off. "Jiece?" 

"Here man." 

"Frieza?" Yet again there wasn't a response. "Frieza?" 

King Cold looks over at his son whom just sits there beside him motionless. Droll pores from his mouth as he stares off into space. "You'd have you pardon my sons crudness. It seems he's not all together here today." 

"Oh." Dr. Tiki King sighs. "King Cold you're here too. Nappa's here." 

"Hey!" yelled Nappa. 

"Yes?" 

"You didn't ask me if I was here." 

"But I already knew you were here." 

"I DON'T CARE JUST CALL MY NAME!!" he screamed. 

"Okay...Nappa?" 

"Here." 

"Raditz?" 

"Present." 

"Recoome?" Recoome raises his hand. "Yes?" 

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He says holding himself. 

"Okay make it fast." Recoome leaves and Dr. Tiki King continues. "Saibaimens' 1,2,3,4,5, and 6" 

"AAHHHH! SHU TATA! LA AHHHHHH!" 

"Dodoria?" 

"Yeah I'm here, but weren't you suppose to call me earier in the list." he comments. 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Zarbon?" 

"Yeah I'm here old man." 

"Okay then...I guess that's everyone." He looks around the room. "Now was there anyone I left out?" 

I white scaly hand raises in the air at the back of the room. In the other hand the creature held 7 crazied childred that resembled him in all ways except they were blue and much smaller. 

"Okay...What's you're name?" Everyone turned around to look at the strange new comer. 

"The name's Cell." He stood up. "You may of heard of me." He smiled slightly. 

"Nope, sorry, never heard of you." He commented. "So when did you check in?" 

Cell looked at him blankly then continued. "10 minuets ago." 

"10 min huh. You must be new." 

"Yes indeed I am, but you see my children have been here for 3 hours now." 

"What are their names?" 

"Cell Jr." he said proudly. 

"Yes, and the others'?" 

"Cell Jr. All of them are Cell Jr." 

"I see. You may sit down now Cell." Cell did so along with his children. 

"So those kids belong to him huh? They destroyed my flower garden you know. I'll have to deal with the father later on." Hissed Nappa to Raditz. 

"Well Cell, we're glad you could make it!" Said Dr. Tiki King. He smiled. 

"I'm not." said Zarbon. 

Cell gave him a dirty look. 

"Well class today we will be talking about enemies." 

Everyone groaned. "Come on old man he talk about that every day." said Zarbon. 

"No, no I believe we talked about friends yesterday." 

Nappa stood up. "Yeah, but the conversation quickly changed to how dear friends can become your worst enemy." A tear fell from his eye. 

Raditz put his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "Hey man, I know your pain." 

"Thanks man, I know I can count on you." 

"Hug?" 

"Yeah buddy." The two gave each other a big hug. 

"You see class, that is the stuff we want to see in here. In the next 20 years everyone in this class will be hugging each other." Said Dr. Tiki King proudly. 

"It's sickening." Said Jiece. 

"Well Jeice...I think you need a hug." Dr. Tiki King opened his arms. 

"YOU TOUCH ME OLD MAN AND I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU AGAIN!!!" screamed Jeice as he jumped up in his chair. 

"Poor Jeice. You have so much anger bottled up inside of you. That's why everyone is here today. To learn how to let go of that anger and be happy." he smiled. 

"We're here ever day!!" shouted Jeice. Burter elbowed him to shut up while he was ahead. 

"Yes you are. Now let us talk about enemies. I'll call on you and you'll tell me who you hate and why. Okay...let's start with Zarbon. 

"Yeah?" Zarbon stopped combing his long green hair and looked up at him. 

"Who's your enemy?" 

He stood up. "Vegeta!" Nappa nodded in agreement. 

"Okay..now why?" 

"BECAUSE HE'S A LOW LIFE PRIDEFUL PIECE OF GARBAGE WITH A POOR SENSE OF STYLE! HE SHOULD BE SITTING DOWN HERE WITH THE REST OF US!! HE'S A..." 

"Okay let me stop you there. Tell me Zarbon. You hate him because of what? What did he do to you?" 

"HE KILLED ME YOU IDIOT!!!!" he screamed. 

"Yes but we must look past that." 

"Past WHAT?! The fact that he killed me?!" 

"I'm with Zarbon." Stated Nappa. 

"Why is that." asked Dr. Tiki King. 

"Because he killed me too." 

"Uh huh, okay now who else here was killed by Vegeta?" Half the room raised their hands. "Okay." He looked around the room to find someone with their hand not raised. "Frieza...what about you?" 

Frieza snapped out of his glaze for the first time in 3 years. The fact that you ,the most powerful being in the world, was snuffed up by a mere boy...had it's toll on the mind. He then turned to his father whom just shrugged. "Well uh." 

"We don't know." Said King Cold. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well we didn't really get his name." Said Frieza. Everyone began to laugh. "Shut up fools!" Everyone silenced. 

"Well, we can fix that." Dr. Tiki King hooked up a mechine and started to show slids of the Z fighters. Once Future Trunks' picture came up Frieza stood up and pointed at it. 

"That's him!" He yelled. 

"Oh please." Frieza turned around to face Cell. "You mean to tell me you were killed by Trunks." He began to laugh. 

"Oh yeah. And who killed you...krillin?" He crossed his arms. 

Cell stood up. "Nope...a greater warrior." 

"Goku?" Raditz asked. 

"Nope. Someone much greater." This caught everyone's attention. They all turned around in their seats to look at Cell. 

"Then who?" Asked Frieza. 

He smiled. "The Great Gohan!" He said with honor. 

A burst of laugher erupted in the class room. Frieza fell to the ground laughing. Cell glared at them. 

"Okay class!" shouted Dr. Tiki King. "That will be all for today. I want you to all be here at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow for part II of enemies." Everyone ran out of the room. Only Cell remained. 

Noticing him standing there he asked, "Can I help you with something?" 

Cell began to walk toward him. His children followed behind. Dr. Tiki King backed away till be bumped into his desk. Cell smirked then he came to a helt two feet in front of the worried doctor. He pulled from behind his back an apple and gave it to him. "I take it I'm going to be here for a while." he said. The doctor took it. 

"Thank you Cell." He smiled. 

Cell winched, then he turned around and left. His children knocked over the chairs as they passed. Once the door had closed Dr. Tiki King sat down to enjoy his apple. 

(the end) 


End file.
